


Overtaken

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Widow, Alpha Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting, Mating, Omega Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Omega Tracer, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Widowmaker had been seeing Lena Oxton, an omega and an Overwatch agent, in secret for a while now and when Lena's heat comes early, she's in for an interesting experience.





	Overtaken

Widowmaker watched as Lena slowly rolled onto her front after receiving a hard kick to chest, sending her to the ground. She felt a little thrill of satisfaction at the way Lena grunted, and admired the bits of gravel that stubbornly clung to her clothes. Widowmaker stood over her, the corners of her lips pulled up in a smirk as she brought the sole of her boot down on Lena’s shoulder, pushing her down onto her hands and knees again.

Once Lena had figured out where Widowmaker had been hiding, it hadn’t taken long for her to come here and get ready for a fight. Their weapons had been cast aside almost the minute they’d met on the rooftop. Lena didn’t fight the boot resting on her shoulder, instead only daring to flick her eyes up to look at the woman in front of her.

“You have always looked so pretty on your knees for me, mon amour.” Widowmaker purred, keeping her position as she waited for Lena to get up, to fight back like they normally did.

Instead, Lena whimpered, her face beginning to turn a light pink. Widowmaker’s brows drew together in confusion, this wasn’t like their usual playful fights on the rooftops of whatever city they were in. She was no longer confused when the scent of Lena’s heat starting hit her nose, now understanding where the change of pace came from.

Widowmaker swallowed thickly as she removed her boot from the girl’s shoulder. They had been dating each other in secret for months now, hiding it both from Talon and Overwatch, and had been sleeping together in secret for even longer than that but they had yet to do so while Lena was in heat. They hadn’t wanted to take any risks when anything could happen, when they could be discovered at any time. Eventually that went out the window, they had gotten comfortable and decided that even though Lena would continue to take her birth control, she would stop taking her heat suppressants for the next time they would be together.

Lena wasn’t supposed to go into heat for another week, they had even made plans to go off to Annecy together for the duration of it.Widowmaker was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of yet another whimper escaping Lena’s lips. She was still on her hands and knees, her eyes now down turned to the ground. They had discussed this thoroughly but hadn’t taken into account this possibility. Widowmaker pursed her lips.

Widowmaker knelt down to Lena’s level, ignoring the throbbing of her own clit as it began to grow into her full alpha cock. She internally cringed at how it was going to feel when it strained against her sniping suit. Lena clung to her tightly when she swept her up into her arms, holding the omega against her in a bridal carry. The scent of Lena’s heat was getting stronger by the second as it took hold, they both knew that her first heat after years of suppressing it would be a harsh one.

“Do you want me to take care of you, Lena?” Widowmaker murmured, stepping towards the edge of the roof, arm outstretched to fire her grappling hook.

She felt Lena nod against her, arms slung around her neck tightly. The omega was already rubbing herself against Widowmaker’s body, making it hard for her to focus on finding a location out of sight. The usually scrupulous sniper left their weapons behind on the roof as taking care of Lena’s steadily growing need became her primary mission.

Widowmaker fired her grappling hook, swinging them down into the alleyway below. She followed it until they were well out of sight and she couldn’t resist turning her nose up at the smell, not particularly thrilled about the location. She was far from a romantic but her plans for Lena’s first heat were certainly higher than this, Widowmaker had been expecting to use her newly acquired chateau. Lena’s fingernails began to dig into the skin of her back through her suit, reminding her that beggars could not be choosers.

She shifted her hold on Lena so her legs were now wrapped around her hips, letting out a groan as she felt the omega begin to rub up against her cock now straining through her tight suit. Widowmaker could see that Lena was sweating, probably overheating with how intense her heat must be so she took pity, unzipping her bomber jacket and helping her cast it aside. She pulled Lena’s tights and underwear as far up her thighs as she could manage in the awkward position before pressing the omega’s back up against the wall. Lena let out a desperate whine at being trapped between a wall and the alpha in front of her but still unsated, squeezing her legs around Widowmaker’s hips to try encourage her.

Widowmaker did her best to support Lena with just one hand while she searched for the concealed zipper on the front of her sniping suit, sighing in relief at the feel of her cock now free from the tight confines of the material. It didn’t take long for her to be pressing the tip of her length up against Lena’s entrance, groaning at both how slick she was already and the way Lena jerked her hips forward, desperately seeking out her cock.

Lena let out a wail as Widowmaker pushed inside in one continuous, slow thrust. She was cut off by a cold palm covering her mouth paired with Widowmaker shushing her. They were far too close to the fighting between Overwatch and Talon agents for Lena to be making that much noise. Widowmaker leaned forward, her lips meeting the skin of Lena’s flushed and already slightly sweaty neck, kissing and biting as she began to thrust up into her. It became clear after a few slow thrusts that what she was doing wasn’t enough, Lena squirmed within her arms, trying to encourage more from the alpha.

Widowmaker pressed herself hard against Lena as she picked up the pace, enjoying the way that the omega let out muffled moans against her hand, eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure and relief. She brought one hand up from cupping Lena’s ass and twisted her fingers into the short, mop of hair, pulling harshly just the way she knew the omega liked it. Lena’s legs tightened around her hips as she began preparing a spot where her neck meets her shoulder for a bite to claim her, like they’d been talking about for months. She pulled back when she felt Lena trying to speak against the palm of her hand.

“ _Fucking knot me._ ” Lena gasped out the minute she was free to speak.

Hearing the desperation in Lena’s voice reminded her of the knot that had been building quickly at the base of her length. Widowmaker had been wondering if this was as intense for Lena as it was for her, having not mated with anyone since before Talon acquired her, but the way she moaned and squirmed in her arms - wanting more - made that painfully clear.

She didn’t give into Lena’s demand for a knot straight away, wanting to drag it out until she was on the edge of her own orgasm, knowing it would be more satisfying for the both of them even if it pained her to deny the omega what she wanted. Lena continued to make noise, far too much of it, causing Widowmaker to have to clamp her hand over her lips to stop it.

“I have you, chérie. Be patient.” She murmured against the skin of Lena’s neck, pressing a kiss to it.    

Lena grunted in frustration, her eyes squeezing shut as she raked her fingernails down the top of Widowmaker’s back. She tried to plead, to beg, but the hand covering her mouth meant it only came out as muffled grunts. She even tried to find a way to press herself down onto the knot at her entrance but Widowmaker only pressed her harder against the wall, preventing her from moving at all anymore. Widowmaker sunk her teeth into the base of Lena’s neck, claiming her like she’d been wanting to for so many months, relieved to know that there would finally be a mark to show that Lena was _hers_ even if no one could know the truth. Lena had gotten some relief from the marking, her desperation settled for a brief few moments as Widowmaker soothed the pain with her tongue but it came back, ever stronger with the slick sounds of the alpha’s cock entering her over and over.

It was all worth it when Widowmaker’s knot finally slid inside her with a deliciously slick pop, Lena’s inner walls instantly clenching down around it. Widowmaker had to tighten the hold of the hand over Lena’s mouth as she came around her cock. Even while muffled the sounds coming out of the omega’s mouth echoed in the small alleyway. She tried to shush Lena, to calm her down even as she found her own release, hips flush against Lena’s as she came inside her.

“Quiet, chérie. People will hear if you keep making so much noise.” Widowmaker said, giving a few quick pump of her hips to help Lena through her orgasm.

Lena stiffened against her, back arching as she came a second time, this time with a quiet whimper. Widowmaker held her tightly as she rode through the aftershocks, calming down and relaxing in her arms. Once Lena was completely limp, Widowmaker pulled away from the wall with one arm around the omega’s back and the other underneath her ass to hold her close to keep from pulling against the knot holding them together.

She turned around, pressing her own back against the wall before slowly sliding down to the ground, holding Lena in a more gentle embrace. Widowmaker was grateful for the reprieve from standing and keeping Lena up like they had been, letting a quiet sigh escape her own lips. Lena let out a string of very pleased noises as she tried to find a way to somehow be closer to Widowmaker, feeling vulnerable after having been mated for the first time, finally having a mark to match the relationship they’d been carrying out in secret for such a long time.

“You got a plan, luv?” Lena gathered enough energy to speak after minutes of silence between them.

“A plan?” Widowmaker asked, eyebrows drawing together.

“This is my first heat in _years_ , it’s not just gunna be two or three days. We’re looking at more like a week based on how that was.” Lena giggled, already nuzzling against Widowmaker’s neck, her energy returning quickly now, “Don’t think we can hide in an alley for a week, so, what’s your plan?”

Widowmaker made a noise at the back of her throat as she tried to think about it. Frankly, it was hard to think about anything beyond the way Lena felt around her cock, her knot, and the kisses the omega was now pressing against her neck. She let her eyes fall closed, trying to force herself to come up with some possibilities about what comes next.

Any ability to do anything requiring a higher level of thought went out the window as Lena began to ride her now that her knot had shrunk enough to allow some movement. Widowmaker opened her eyes, looking at Lena’s once again flushed face, her pupils looking almost completely blown with desire. Her hips jerked upwards, meeting Lena in the middle with a groan. The first round had taken care of the worst of the need so now Lena’s regular self was starting to come forward, taking a more active role this time.

Lena’s fingers twisted what she could grab of the shoulders of her sniper suit, holding on tightly as she rocked her hips against Widowmaker’s. Her head tilted back as she picked up the pace, breathing now ragged and moans getting louder, beginning to echo in the alleyway again. Widowmaker chose to silence her this time with her mouth instead of her hands, slipping her tongue between Lena’s lips and busying her hands another way, groping and kneading at the omega’s ass.

Widowmaker was brought out of their small, desire-fuelled world by the sound of an explosion going off far too close for comfort. The fight had clearly gotten much further south, closer to their position while they had been distracted by Lena’s heat. She swallowed thickly when she remembered how strong the scent would be between the both of them. Even if their allies couldn’t hear them they would be able to _smell_ them if they got any closer.

Her mind was brought back to the omega in her lap with a particularly harsh, demanding rock of her hips, causing Widowmaker to moan into Lena’s mouth as they kissed still. She _knew_ if they wanted to keep up the idea that they were only enemies that they needed to relocate and they needed to do it _now_ but Widowmaker found she couldn’t move, not with how Lena was clenching down on her length. Widowmaker pulled her lips away in order to speak, trying to gather the brain cells necessary to tell her they needed to move.

“ _Lena._ ” She moaned, head tilting back against the brick wall she was resting against. Her words of warning died in her throat.

Lena’s eyes met her as changed to rolling her hips in tight, fast circles. She seemed to be either completely unaware of how close their teammates were getting now or she didn’t care in the first place. Widowmaker found her own worry slipping away with every rotation of Lena’s hips, not taking long before her resolve disappeared entirely. She took a rough hold of the omega’s hips and picked her up, moving them both so Lena was now on her back, legs wrapped around her hips once more.

Widowmaker’s previous disgust for the location for their first mating was completely gone now as she began to thrust harshly into Lena, her hands braced against the concrete beneath the both of them. It was only a few seconds in before Lena’s previous wailing returned at a volume that would only make them more obvious. Widowmaker’s mouth found hers in a fervent kiss, the fingers of Lena’s hands digging into her skin and scalp as she clung on tightly.

 

Lúcio’s focus was taken away from the battle by the display in his goggles beeping at him, demanding his attention. It displayed all the vital signs for the Overwatch agents on the current mission, allowing him to keep tabs just in case anyone needed any particular help. Lena’s display was what was going crazy, her heart rate and hormones fluctuating wildly, something Lúcio instantly recognised as an omega in heat.

“Reinhardt!” He called out, waiting for him to turn his head to acknowledge he’d heard him, “I gotta check on Speedy, don’t do anything too reckless while I’m gone.”

Lúcio hadn’t waited for a proper response before turning away from the battle, skating towards where his goggles were displaying Lena’s current location. It only took about a minute of skating before the scent of both omega heat and alpha rut to hit his nose. Part of him didn’t want to check, knowing what it could be like for someone to interrupt what was obviously an intense mating but Lena hadn’t even told him that she was going off her suppressants. The chance that something could be wrong was too high for him to leave her alone without checking.

He skated down the alleyway, the scent of two people filling his nose more and more with every passing second. It was clear that one of them was Lena, he recognised it instantly. The other scent was familiar but he couldn’t place it. Lúcio rounded the corner, catching sight of Lena sinking her teeth into the middle of Widowmaker’s neck, growling and snarling as she claimed the sniper with an incredibly obvious mating mark.

A quiet _Oh_ escaped Lúcio’s lips at the sight of Widowmaker’s knot finding its way inside Lena. If there had been any worry about whether Lena was caught in a situation she didn’t want or couldn’t handle, it was gone from his mind now. He was about to turn on his heels to leave before he was noticed when Widowmaker raised her head, piercing golden eyes narrowing at him. She raised her gauntleted arm to fire a venom mine in his direction when he raised his arms in surrender.

“Just wanted to check Speedy was okay! I’ll be going now.” Lúcio quickly said, wanting to placate the alpha before anything went sideways.

When Lúcio found his way back to his team, Zarya noticed the mixed expression on his face. He had suspected there was more between Lena and the Talon assassin than she’d ever admitted to him but he hadn’t expected _that_ or wanted to ever quite see so much of his friend either. Zarya raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong.

“We need to keep the fight from that alley - and _don’t_ go in there!” He started, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb. Lucio gave Zarya a lopsided grin, “I’ll… explain later. You owe me ten dollars now though!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, if you liked this and want to know more about me, my writing or how to support me you can follow me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos and let me know what you think :D


End file.
